The Second Primarch
by Travellers all
Summary: We all know about the two lost Primarchs, removed from the Lexicanum for unexplained reasons. Why were they removed? Here's my thoughts on the first of those two.


Disclaimer: I do not own Warhammer40K Though I do want to work for GW.

Summary: We all know about the two lost Primarchs, removed from the Lexicanum for unexplained reasons. Why were they removed? Here's my thoughts on one.

* * *

[Information Redacted. Do NOT Read EVER.]

[Purveying this file is HERESY and readers will be executed as is due traitors]

[You will be tracked and executed. Have a nice day]

[Begin File: Nicolaites Emperorson]

* * *

Nicolaites Emperorson [was] the Primarch of the Adeptus Mechanicus Cult Mechanicus. He was scattered across the galaxy with the rest of the Primarchs. He came to rest on the planet Mars, where the infant was quickly taken in by several adepts.

Life:

Youth: Nicolaites' pod landed in a fairly densely populated part of Mars, where his pod was salvaged by several adepts of the Cult Mechanicus and he was taken in as an orphan. He was raised in the ways of the cult, and showed incredible technical skills even as an infant, learning to speak Lingua-Technis before common, and finding greater sense of self when he was around the great machines. His close friendship with the machines led to harm when a fusion generator's machine spirit disagreed with him and spat a tongue of flame that scorched out his right eye.

Becoming a Tech-Priest: As he grew, Nicolaites began to find himself drawn into the repair and operation rituals of the Cult Mechanicus. He rose far more rapidly than was expected, communing with the machines far more than he was required to, and spending days, sometimes even weeks, focused on a single project, to the detriment of his health. Eventually he was deemed suitably focused for the rites, and inducted into the order as a proper Tech-Priest, finally replacing the eye he had burnt out in an ill-planned communication with a generator.

Arrival of the Emperor: When the Emperor arrived, to check on some data several servitors had delivered to him, he felt the presence of his young son, the second of his sons to be discovered. The boy was immediately granted the highest available rank in the Cult Mechanicus by the Emperor himself, a decision that was not particularly appreciated by those who had worked hard to achieve that rank. Unfortunately, as it was the Emperor, they had no choice but to accept his son. Nicolaites agreed that he did not deserve the rank and behaved as though he was still at his earned rank whenever his father was not near.

Creation of the Warriors Mechanicus: Finding that his lost brothers were being made the leaders of legions of Space Marines, Nicolaites made a decision, and with the permission of the Fabricator-General at the time, formed up a legion of his own, formed of Titans, Siege Engineers, Tech-Marines, and his personal guard of Secutors, which he named 'Warriors Mechanicus', borrowing the cult's name to show the association.

* * *

The Horus Heresy: Not much is known about Nicolaites' actions during the Heresy, though it is known that he joined Horus, mainly to spite his father, and not for any particular desire to usurp the throne, or to worship the chaos gods. The followers of Chaos that surrounded him and his men had made several attempts to draw them into worship of the chaos gods, failing because Nicolaites and his men stood far to the logical side, having actively removed their ability to become the uncalculating, fate driven armies.

The Fall of the Warriors Mechanicus: Roughly half of the Warriors found themselves storming the Emperor's keep. Though they certainly tried to take it, many of them resisted the urge to kill the Emperor's personal guard, reasoning that should they be victorious, having a potential ally was a good plan, and should they fail, perhaps they would be granted leniency for their crime. It was not to be, and a great deal of the Warriors Mechanicus were lost in the Eye of Terror alongside Horus' armies, who they maintained. Lacking fully ninety percent of their forces, the remaining Warriors Mechanicus drew back to Mars, surrendering to the Emperor's will.

* * *

The Emperor's rejection: Having both failed to assist his father in the Heresy, and in fact, outright opposing him out of spite for the earlier act of forcing a rank he didn't deserve on him, Nicolaites retreated to Mars and completed the disbanding of his legion, splitting them into several smaller legions that he spread across the Forge Worlds. The Primarch himself submitted to his true rank, vanishing into obscurity, even as Lexmechanics erased him from the majority of documentation, as though he had never existed. Only the other Primarchs, most of whom were dead, or traitors, were granted access to these most sacred files.

The final document the Lexmechanics added before being mind-wiped and turned into servitors to prevent accidental access, was a recording, grainy and tattered, as though it had been recorded by a half-broken servitor-skull, of the Emperor on his throne, half-dead, with his son before him, prone and wreathed in shredded mechadendrites, begging for forgiveness. Lacking audio, the only way to interpret Nicolaites turning and fleeing the great throne, is that his pleading was answered with a great Negative. All other images of Nicolaitus were destroyed, including the recordings held in innumerable Cult Mechanicus memory banks, stained glass windows, sketches, even statues that lacked his face were smashed to rubble. He was erased so completely, entirely, and effectively, that the lone file, remaining in a locked adamantium case, buried deep beneath the surface of Mars, and secured with a lock only open-able by a Primarch, is the last remnant of his life and betrayal.

* * *

[End file]

[Please remain in your current location so that you may be terminated with the greatest ease]

[Thank you]

[Fabricator-General Akaites Processus Gaite]

* * *

Please R&R, Flames will be used to fuel the great furnaces of Mars.


End file.
